


"Balencierga"

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Balenciaga, Breakfast, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magazines, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “Harry, what is Balencierga?” asked Draco, who sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld staring down at a magazine he’d bought from a corner shop. There were not many things Draco couldn't pronounce, he frowned deeply at the spelling. Draco had taken quite a liking to muggle fashion and culture recently. Harry had complained quite a few times about his husband's ever growing stack of Vogue magazines. Not for any other reason than the blond had left them at the side of their bed and if Harry had to receive any more stubbed toes as a result he’d lose his mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 65
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	"Balencierga"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> Okay as a background update, I have lost my entire google drive which is literally months of work and I'm slowly trying to fix everything, so if you're following "Confident" or "On the Case" I apologise profusely, I had finished both of them and planned to upload everything at once, but being as useless as I am I've lost nearly 100k words due to not being able to log in to my e-mail -_-
> 
> I hope you like this!

“Harry, what is Balencierga?” asked Draco, who sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld staring down at a magazine he’d bought from a corner shop. There were not many things Draco couldn't pronounce, he frowned deeply at the spelling. Draco had taken quite a liking to muggle fashion and culture recently. Harry had complained quite a few times about his husband's ever growing stack of Vogue magazines. Not for any other reason than the blond had left them at the side of their bed and if Harry had to receive any more stubbed toes as a result he’d lose his mind.

“Not a clue, love,” Harry replied, he’d been perusing his Auror reports for the better part of half an hour, not really getting anywhere. With a sigh, Harry placed his file down on the table, his eyes resting on the pale face of his husband. Draco’s eyebrows knitted together as he read with intent. A fond smile graced Harry’s lips, he never thought Draco would be _that_ interested. “Clothes maybe?” Harry offered, shrugging his shoulder half heatedly.

“Oh, apparently they’re a designer brand,” Draco pursed his lips, nodding his head. “They’re bloody awful, have you seen these shoes?” The affronted look on his husband's face made Harry chuckle, as Draco held up the magazine his eyes rested upon the shoes in question, Harry grimaced. 

“You’re not going to buy them are you?” Harry asked, looking at his husband for confirmation. Draco merely shook his head and placed his magazine down on the table. “I do have _some_ class, Potter.”

“You’re aware you’re a Potter also?” Teased Harry, a wicked smile appearing on his face. Draco rolled his eyes, smirking. “Yes, yes, semantics.” he said, waving his hand to shoo him away.


End file.
